The Joe Swanson Show (CartoonAllStarsFan20 Style) (Season 9)
Season 9 is the ninth and final season of ''The Joe Swanson Show'' planned to be made by CartoonAllStarsFan20. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Donna Silenter - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Dr. Lazertag - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Mini Fryguy - Kevin Swanson (Family Guy) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) *Shanti Fryguy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Little Bad Wersent - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jack Volt - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Daniel Silenter - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Master Neaforce - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Mr. Fatsteep - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Teen Mega Guy - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mony Mannester - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Aleshion Fashyst - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Super Mecha Oddy - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Darklie Chaser - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Officer Shapen - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Officer Ferden - Eddy (The Simpsons) *Officer Leafen - Lou (The Simpsons) *Rocky Weirding - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Robby Weirding - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Roselia Weirding - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Dr. Megatrocky Landen - Cubot (The Care Bears Family) *Jinkesse Chopin - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Rufus Rullops - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Oshaki Rullops - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) Episodes # How Am I Supposed Then Life Ariel/Homewrecker (April 4, 1992) # The Last Wish (April 11, 1992) # It's A Cheerful Life!/Birthday Bash (April 18, 1992) # What's The Different?/The Good Old Days (April 25, 1992) # Super-Chaos/Thaddius Vent's Heavy Smart Competition (May 2, 1992) # Tell Red Mushroom Section/Shuffle Fryguys (May 9, 1992) # Dinosaurs Country Safari/Tomira of The Rain Forest (May 16, 1992) # Hymniest Doom/Springtime With Fryguyland (May 23, 1992) # Manic Monday/Fryguys and Dangerious (May 30, 1992) # Hair Fraisier/Butler Exposure (June 6, 1992) # Food Peace/Behaviors To Your Very Own Place (June 13, 1992) # Very Own Merry Weather/Slappy Squirrel's Heavy Trip (June 20, 1992) # By Metro To The Underground World/Little Lies (June 27, 1992) # The Last World of Fryguyland (July 4, 1992) Gallery Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Fryguy Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Lina Volt Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Sharteneer Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Donna Selinter Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Treat Heart Pig Laughing So Loud.png|Treat Heart Pig as Lady Neaforce Commander Zurg (1986).png|Commander Zurg as Jude the Big Evil Guy Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest).png|Koga as Jack Volt Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Daniel Silenter Bright Heart Raccoon in Mystery of the Phantom.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Master Neaforce Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Mr. Fatsteep Hiro-hamada-big-hero-6-46.1.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Teen Mega Guy Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Mony Mannester Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Aleshion Fashyst Fred-big-hero-6-1.41.jpg|Fred as Super Mecha Oddy Wasabi-big-hero-6-20.5.jpg|Wasabi as Darklie Chaser The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Clancy Wiggum as Officer Shapen Swsb character fact eddie 550x960.png|Eddy as Officer Ferden Swsb character fact lou 550x960.png|Lou as Officer Leafen Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Rocky Weirding Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Robby Weirding Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Roselia Weirding Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Jinkesse Chopin Stu Pickles in Rugrats in Paris the Movie.jpg|Stu Pickles as Rufus Rullops Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Oshaki Rullops Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20 Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20's Seasons Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20's Season 9 Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Season 9